Couleur menthe à l'eau
by Noan
Summary: Au départ, ça aurait dû être un OS mais elle s'est rallongé. Draco tombe amoureux un soir dans un bar. Il doit se marier avec une autre....
1. Chapter 1

Pov Draco:

Cette vie m'emmerde au plus au point.

Je me fous d'être "l'Héritier", je ne veux pas me marier, en fin si, mais avec celui que j'aurai choisi pas cette p... de fille, soi-disant bon partie. D'accord, c'est mon amie mais JE NE VEUX PAS L'EPOUSER, c'est pas difficile à comprendre.

C'est qu'il a insisté en plus:

" Draco, tu es mon fils unique et tu hériteras un jour de la Malfoy corp., et cette fusion avec la Parkinson cie ne peut qu'être un bon investissement...De plus, c'est une sang pure!"

A croire que je ne suis qu'un bon placement à ses yeux même ma mère, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

Et puis merde, on est plus à l'époque médiévale! J'ai quand même le droit d'épouser qui je veux, nan?

Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu:

" Fils, je n'ai pas passer ma vie à construire cet empire pour que la première femme venue vienne tout démolir. Je suis plus sage et mon choix est le meilleur possible pour ton avenir!"

Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'a pas comprit dans la phrase: " Je suis gay"?

Maintenant, j'en suis à mon troisième verre de téquila sunrise dans un bar minable de la banlieue de Londres.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai attéri là. C'est pas ici que je trouverai celui qui contrarierait le plan méticuleusement préparé par mon père _adoré._

Je relevai le nez pour appeler de nouveau le serveur quand mon regard s'arrêta sur une silouette qui évoluait non loin du jux box.

_Il était maquillée  
Comme une star de ciné  
Accoudée au Juke box_

Mon regard glissait doucement sur ce corps. Il releva les yeux et balaya la salle de son regard pénétrant. Il était légèrement maquillé. _IL? _Un homme... légèrement maquillé? Une fine ligne de Khôl réhaussait l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux et sa peau mordoré. Il semblait perdu dans son monde et moi, je le regardais sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de cette vision des milles et une nuits..

_Il revait qu'il posait  
Juste pour un bout d'essai  
A la century fox_

Je le regardais faire. Il semblait jouer un rôle, un acteur? Peut-être... En fait, je m'en foutais. Il dégageait une aura d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Je posai ma tête entre mes mains et continuais à la caresser du regard, rêvant de mes mains sur ce corps qui semblait parfait à travers le fin tissu qu'il portait..

_Il semblait bien dans sa peau  
Ses yeux couleur menthe à l'eau  
Cherchaient du regard un spot  
Le dieu projecteur_

Mes iris orageuses cherchaient desesperement à accrocher ces yeux aussi vert qu'une émeuraude. Savait-il seulement que sa démarche assurée, son visage relevé, son regard errant dans la salle faisait de lui l'image même de la beauté tentatrice?

_Et moi je n'en pouvais plus  
Bien sur il ne m'a pas vu  
Perdu dans sa megalo  
Moi j'etais de trop_

Une douce chaleur se diffusait lentement dans mes veines. Malgré tous mes efforts pour arracher mon regard à cette vision de rêve, je ne parvins qu'à m'installer un peu mieux pour le regarder. On peut craquer comme ça, sur un simple regard, sur une simple attitude? Il faut croire que oui...

_Il marchait comme un chat  
Qui méprise sa proie  
En frolant le flipper_

Je veux être cette foutue machine! Je deviens fou! Je veux ce gars! Est ce qu'un jour, ce regard de prédateur se posera sur moi?

_  
La chanson qui couvrait  
Tous les mots qu'il mimait  
Semblait briser son cœur_

En tout cas, il est à fond dans son délire et visiblement je n'en fais pas parti. Et ça fait plutôt mal... Tout un tas d'émotions passait dans ses orbes de jade, à peine dissiumlés par de longs cils noirs. Il semblait réviser un rôle. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir être son partenaire, faire parti de son monde?

_Il en faisait un peu trop  
Le gars yeux aux couleur menthe à l'eau  
Hollywood est dans sa tête  
Tout'seul il répéte  
Son entrée dans un studio  
Décor couleur menthe à l'eau  
Perdu dans sa megalo  
Moi je suis de trop_

Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas? Il ne peut pas être habillé et maquillé de la sorte s'il était hétéro, nan? Je veux juste ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil de ce magnifique félin qui serpente entre les tables sans se soucier des personnes assises. Juste une attention, juste un regard. Mon monde, mon sang, ma fortune pour retenir une seconde les yeux de ce moldu sur moi... Juste sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux d'ébène...

_Mais un type est entré  
Et le charme est tombé  
Arretant le flipper_

Sa longue chevelure s'arrêta subitement de valser contre ses reins quand la porte du bar claqua. Mon cerveau embrumé d'alcool et de visions peu chaste retrouva son entière clarté en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait ici? Mon père était-il si inquié qu'il envoyait mon parrain me chercher? Pourtant son regard fixait un point droit devant lui, son visage fermé, visiblement en colère. Je suivis son regard... pour tomber sur les prunelles apeurées de la créature qui m'échauffait les sens quelques instants plutôt. L'aura sensuel avait laissé place à un frisson d'angoisse.

Ses yeux noirs ont lancé  
De l'agressivité  
Sur le pauvre juke box

Pourquoi une telle réaction de la part de mon parrain? Et pourquoi lisais-je à cet instant la peur de le regard si troublant de cette beauté venue d'ailleurs? Se connaissaient-ils? Je laissais les coins de ma bouche se relevaient en sourire de victoire. Si mon parrain le connaissait, j'avais peut-être une chance de le revoir, et qui sait, de l'avoir...

_Le gays aux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau  
A rangé sa megalo  
Et s'est soumis aux yeux noirs  
Couleur de trottoir_

Pourtant mon rêve éveillé tourna bien vite au cauchemar quand la sublime créature baissa les yeux face à lui en signe de soumission. Mon esprit eut du mal à reconnecter les fils de l'histoire... Mais le souvenir du _métier_ de cet homme que j'adorai me revins en mémoire... Et la réction du jeune homme en face de lui confirma ma crainte... Il travaillait pour lui...

_Et moi je n'en pouvais plus  
Il n'en a jamais rien su  
Ma plus jolie des mythos  
Couleur menthe à l'eau._

L'évidence me sautait aux yeux. Je l'avais fait acteur dans ma tête pour ne pas avoir mal au coeur. Cette sombre beauté vendait ses charmes... pour mon parrain. Il sortit rapidement, suivit par cet homme qui m'avait en parti élevé, emmenant sans le savoir, mon coeur avec lui. Le temps d'une chanson, je l'avais rêvé à mon bras, à la place destinée, par mon père, à mon amie Pansy. Je laissais, bien malgré moi, une larme courir sur mon visage, emportant avec elle les dernières brides de cet avenir que j'avais entrevu dans ces yeux couleur menthe à l'eau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me lancer dans une autre histoire, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu, la chanson est celle d'Eddy Mitchell "couleur menthe à l'eau", revu et corrigé par mes soins pour qu'elle colle aux personnages, qui, à mon grand regret, ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Comme dit: "que la gueule pour fumer!".

Si vous voulez une suite, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas prévu pour le moment, mais je ferai un effort si vous en voulez une, vous savez quoi faire!


	2. Chapter 2

Vous vouliez la suite, ben la voilà!

Elle n'était au départ absolument pas prévu mais j'ai cherché une chanson qui pourrait convenir pendant un bon moment.

J'ai réussi à la trouver. Elle est tirée de la bande original de une comédie musicale que personne connais: les 1001 vies d'Ali baba.

Mais avant de vous laissez lire en paix, je voudrais remercier:

**Crystal**, voilà petite soeur la suite que tu attendais tant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous

**Onarluca,** ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie ce que j'écris. Pour le happy end, tout dépendra de la chanson qui me plaira. Mais généralement, j'essaie que ça se finisse bien!

**Nami,** je vais te faire une confidance: ici, pas de Sévérus/Harry bien que moi, j'aime bien ce couple. Mais pour celle là, que du Draco/Harry avec peut-être un chti lemon si je suis en forme'.

**Amandine**, bien sûr qu'il y a une suite, on me la demandait si gentiment!

**Vif d'or**, je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ton ENORME retard, je suis toujours super contente que mes fics te plaisent. Et même si tu as peu de retard, je suis heureuse d'avoir ton petit mot. Bisous!

**Qui suis-je?**

Pov d'Harry:

Encore une nuit à contenter les clients pervers de ce club. Chaque nuit depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je subis les pires injures. Je ne connais que ce monde putride, dissimulé son un voile inutile de luxe. Et encore cette nuit, je m'endormirais couvert de leur immondice, laissant mes larmes les laver jusqu'à épuisement.

_Qui suis-je  
Je me cherche depuis longtemps  
Est-ce que j'existe vraiment_

Je me demande souvent si cette vie n'est pas qu'un cauchemar et tous les matins, j'espère, en ouvrant les yeux, me trouver dans une chambre qui semblerait être la mienne, non loin de celle de mes parents qui attendent en riant que je me lève. Et chaque matin, je ne découvre que ma prison de la veille.

_Une autre  
Jolie  
Gentille  
C'est c'qu'on dit  
De moi  
Mais je ne suis pas celle que l'on voit_

Ils me disent tous aux creux des draps que je suis le meilleur, que je suis le plus mignon. Peut-on être mignon quand on est qu'une pute. Car malgré le luxe et les dorures, je ne suis guère plus qu'un esclave, un prostitué de luxe qui n'a qu'un seul rêve: retrouver ma liberté. Je ne suis pas né ici!

_Mes souvenirs reviennent, ils sont là  
Je sais_  
_J'étais  
Une autre_

Parfois je me souviens d'un visage qui me ressemble ou d'une chevelure de feu à l'odeur de lys. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, sommeille mon passé, ma vie gâché, mon identité... Peut-être qu'un jour, je saurais.

_Quand j'me dis ça  
Je sens que j'ai un cœur  
Que vivre déjà  
C'est pas qu'du malheur_

J'ai pourtant, toujours l'espoir de voir venir une vie meilleure. Peut-être un jour, je retrouverai ceux qui faisaient ma vie. Mais comment, je ne suis rien, plus rien. On m'a volé mon nom, ma famille et ma vie. On a pris sans permission, mon âme, mon honneur et mon amour-propre...

_Mais, pas d'passé, pas d'émotions  
Pas d'avenir, pas d'horizon_

Mais comment faire pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau? Je ne sais plus ce que veut dire vivre ou aimer! Reconnaîtrai-je mes parents si je les croisais? Reconnaîtrai-je l'endroit où je suis né si je devais un jour y aller? Et souvent, je pleure sur ce que j'ai perdu...

_Où se cache mon bonheur  
C'est si loin_

Je pourrai fuir de cet endroit maudit mais où irai-je? Mais je ne sais où aller... La dernière fois, Maître Snape m'a retrouvé sans soucis! Ce petit bar minable où pour la première fois, je me suis senti libre...Où pour la première fois, j'ai goûté le fruit qui m'est si violement défendu!

_Ça m'revient  
Soudain  
J'me souviens_

Parfois, quand je suis trop fatigué, je vogue vers un monde qui met familié, comme une légende que j'aurai déjà entendu... Une histoire écouté avant de s'endormir, alors je me souviens, brumeusement d'un enfant...

_Je n'étais alors qu'une enfant_

Un enfant qui pleure parce qu'il ne voit pas ses parents près de lui..._  
Enlevée, volée à ses parents_

Qui découvre un autre monde qui lui fait peur..._  
Perdue_

Un monde où il doit devenir un homme avant d'avoir pu être vraiment un enfant..._  
Devenue  
Une autre  
_

Et quand Morphée daigne me prendre dans ces bras, je m'endors sur ces brides de passés que je n'arrive pas à assembler et qu'il me faut oublier le jour venu. Si le Maître sait que je me souviens, même un peu, la punition sera à la hauteur de ma faute...

_Faux-semblants  
Tout l'temps  
Insomnies_

Mais le soir où je suis sorti, quelqu'un m'a redonné un espoir inscensé... Il m'a regardé toute la soirée et j'ai lu dans ses yeux orageuxbien plus que du désir. J'y ai vu quelque chose que je ne connais plus... Un jour, j'ai su et peut-être un jour, je me souviendrais... Grâce à lui...

_C'est fini  
Il va m'aider à faire mon chemin_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois en lui, mais un jour, il viendra juste pour moi. Un jour, il viendra me rendre ma liberté, ma vie... Et alors, ce jour-là, je lui donnerai ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde...

_Je n'attends que lui un matin  
Pour partir  
Devenir  
Une autre_

Mon coeur...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pou une fois, j'ai décidé de me la jouer sadique!

Je vous laisse sur cette superbe fin et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fois, je n'ai pas modifié la chanson..._C'est j'ai encore rêvé d'elle_ d' Il était une fois

Ce chapitre fait un peu office de transition avec la fin.

**3ème chapitre:**

Draco soupirait depuis plus d'une semaine après ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'un soir...

_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça_

Cette nuit encore, ces orbes de jade ont envahi mes rêves. Il m'obsède depuis ce soir là. Alors que lui ne m'a même pas regardé, pas un instant...

_Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi_

Dans mes songes, ses lèvres épousaient parfaitementle dessin des miennes et ce corps que je devinais sous les fins vêtements semblait être fait pour mes mains, pour mes caresses...

_Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur_

Je le veux au creux de mes bras, le sortir de cette vie et le garder, caché des regards des autres, tout près de mon coeur...

_Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
Que les draps s'en souviennent_

Ce matin encore, mes draps portent la trace des mes fantasmes nocturnes. L'avoir entre mes draps gémissant, ondulant sous mon propre corps, criant mon prénom comme une lithanie sans fin...

_Je dormais dans son corps  
Bercé par ses "Je t'aime"._

Ou juste l'écouter bercer mon coeur par des mots fous, entendre le son mélodique de sa voix envahir chaque parcelle de mon âme...

_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
Si je savais où la trouver_

Je ne rêve que du jour où, à mon réveil, je pourrais le contempler avec tendresse et ... amour? Je dois voir Sévérus! Je dois savoir...

_Donnez-moi l'espoir  
Prêtez-moi un soir_

Laissez moi rêver de lui, laissez moi l'avoir une fois, juste une fois avant cette mascarade... Je veux goûter sa peau avant que ma liberté ne me soit arranché, avant d'être enchaîné à une autre.

_Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira_

Juste une fois ses longs doigts fins caressant mon corps. Juste une fois, voir le désir et la passion dans ses prunelles envoûtantes. Laissez moi aimer, juste une fois...

_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_

Mes rêves amplits d'amour et de soupirs...

_**Je rêve aussi**_

**Cette nuit encore mes rêves furent de la couleur de l'orage...**

_Je n'ai rien fait pour ça_

Sans mon accord, il a imprmé sa marque en moi...

_**J'ai mal dormi**_

**Il hante mes nuits d'insomnies et de caresses jamais ressenties.**

_Elle n'est pas vraiment belle_

A la lueur de cette nouvelle folie, il est l'incarnation d'Aphrodite pour mon âme troublée.

_**J'ai un peu froid**_

**Chaque matin, je perds un peu de cette chaleur qui m'envahit quand je rêve de lui...**

_Elle est faite pour moi_

Je le veux, même si je dois perdre ce qui fait ma vie. Je le sais, je le sens et malgré moi, je lui appartiens déjà...

_**Réveille-toi...**_

**Son coeur répondra-t-il au mien? **

_Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur_

Cette situation me rend dingue. Je tourne en rond dans ma cage doré alors que je pourrais le retrouver et apaiser mon coeur tourmenté.

_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés_

S'il pouvait être là...

_**Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas**_

**Je contemple la ville de ma fenêtre. Où es-tu? Penses tu à ce jeune homme que tu as croisé une nuit d'ivresse? **

_Si je savais où la trouver_

Sévérus... Dis moi qui il est! Ce soir, j'irai te voir et tu me répondras...

_**Regarde-moi**_

**Rêves tu de moi, bel inconnu?**

_Donnez moi l'espoir_

Tu es ma seule chance de retrouver mon coeur, parrain... Je veux encore croire que tu l'as gardé près de toi

_**Je suis à toi**_

**Pour moi, c'est trop tard... Je suis parti en laissant mon âme dans ton verre de téquila...**

_Prêtez-moi un soir_

Parrain, me laisseras-tu l'avoir juste une fois? Je connais les ordres de mon père. Mais me laisseras-tu être heureux, juste une fois?

_**Je t'aime**_

**... et mon coeur avec...**

_Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi_

Je voudrais tant plus qu'une seule nuit entre ses bras...

_Et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller_

Alors peut-être que demain, je réaliserai mon songe...

_**Je t'attendais, regarde-moi**_

**Derrière les barreaux de ma prison, je t'attends...**

_A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver_

Ce soir, parrain, je compte sur toi, fais qu'il soit encore chez toi...

_**Ouvre tes bras**_

**Je ne sais pas qui tu es et déjà, au souvenir de ton visage, mon coeur s'affole...**

_Donnez moi un soir_

Je sens couler sur mes joues, des larmes brillantes d'un espoir fou...

_**Je suis à toi**_

**Mais qui que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, je suis déjà tien...**

_Laissez-moi y croire_

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, ne rêve pas, ne soupire pas mais pour une fois dans ma vie, être juste un homme amoureux...

_Une vie juste pour toi et moi  
Et demain matin, tu seras là..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà...

J'ai l'impression de perdre un peu le fil mais j'adore faire des histoires à partir de chansons.

J'ai déjà trouvéla prochaine et cette fois si elle sera en anglais...

Sur ce bonnes fêtes...

Erwinn...


	4. Chapter 4

**4 ème chapitre:**

Comme vous allez le constater, la chanson n'est pas anglaise mais japonaise. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à écrire la suite. Ayant perdue mon idée de départ, il m'a fallu du temps pour en trouver une qui conviendrait.

La chanson est tirée de l'anime de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Me demandez pas le titre, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si ça vous intéresse de l'écouter, il vous faudra télécharger l'épisode 20. Voilà...

Pour les reviews, merci à **Ali angel**, **Vif d'or**, **Nami** et **Onarluca**.

Bonne lecture...

**toki no mukou kaze no machi e nee tsureteitte**

_S'il te plaît, emmène-moi à la Cité du Vent, de l'autre côté du temps._

Il était devant sa porte. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il regardait ce panneau de bois qui retenait prisonnier son ange perdu. La main sur la poignet, il tentait vainement de reprendre une attitude mesurée. Mais c'est tremblant qu'il ouvrit la grille de cette cage dorée.

**shiroi hana no yume kanaete**

_Accorde-moi le souhait de la fleur pure et blanche._

Il soupira quand il entendit le grincement familier de cette porte qu'il avait appris à haïr au fil du temps. Bruit qui annonçait un nouveau supplice, une nouvelle humiliation. Encore une heure à n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les mains horribles d'un marionnettiste pervers.

Il attendait, soumis, le regard perdu dans les étendues glacées de la ville qui courait à ses pieds.

**toki no mukou kaze no machi e nee tsurteitte**

_S'il te plaît, emmène-moi à la Cité du Vent, de l'autre côté du temps._

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, comme s'il voulait sortir pour rejoindre l'ange aux ailes d'un blanc immaculé qui se tenait devant lui. Sans bruit, sans un mot, il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Que ferait-il s'il le repoussait? Que ferait-il s'il le prenait pour un client avide de briser sa douce candeur? Alors lentement, tremblant, il posa une main délicate sur la peau nu de son épaule.

**shioi hana no yume kanaete**

_Accorde-moi le souhait de la fleur pure et blanche._

Il fut, un instant, surpris, par la douceur et la chaleur de l'aura de l'homme qui venait de franchir le seuil de son antre. Mais, après tout, s'il était là...

Pourtant le doux contact d'une main sur son épaule chassa cette pensée résignée de l'esprit du jeune homme. Ils n'étaient jamais si attentionnés...

Ses yeux se noyèrent dans un océan tumulteux quand il se retourna pour faire face au curieux visiteur. Il ne put retenir une larme de bonheur, de dévaler sa joue quand il reconnut le mystérieux jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de cette unique nuit de liberté.

**amai yubi de kono te o tori nee tooi michi e**

_Prends-moi par la main de tes doigts délicats et emmène-moi au loin._

Peut-on tomber amoureux en un regard? Sans jamais se connaître, sans jamais avoir pu parler? Le coeur de Draco répondait par l'affirmative...

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la joue, cueillant la perle salée qui coulait. Jamais personne ne l'avait ainsi desamparé, déstabilisé, ému...

Une main timide enlaçait ses doigts en tremblant. La féline sensualité que ce corps avait tant dégageait dans son souvenir encore si présent, avait fait place à une fragilité candide qui lui donnait envie de protéger cet être venu sûrement du paradis de toute sa force et de toute son âme.

Il l'emmènerait loin de cette vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place...

**michibiite tsuchi no anata no soba e**

_Guide-moi vers ton monde, que je puisse ëtre à tes côtés._

Pour ne pas briser ce moment, Harry se rapprocha lentement de ce corps qui l'enveloppait de sa chaleur comme un cocon où plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, à jamais protéger de ce monde fou qui semblait vouloir à tout prix le blesser, le briser.

La puissance qu'il sentait à travers chaque pore de sa peau, allègeait la peur qui comprimait son âme. Lentement les barrières qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire autour de son coeur meurtri, tombèrent l'une après l'autre. Son esprit aussi se libéra, s'enivrant de la tendresse de cette homme qui le tenait fermement entre ses bras.

**sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari**

_Sans interrompre la mélodie, en cet après-midi._

Draco sentit l'effleurement timide d'un esprit à la recherche du sien. Alors lui aussi abaissa les barrières qui maintenait son coeur à l'abri de la douleur et des larmes... Il laissa le jeune homme lire dans son âme, autorisant à cet inconnu de le connaître comme personne. Une douce chaleur embrasa son coeur. Il referma ses bras sur le corps gracile, inspirant profondement la douce effluve de cannelle qu'il dégageait.

**mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari**

_Deux amants s'éveillent pour ne faire qu'un._

L'âme apaisé, le coeur ampli d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, Harry s'abandonna. Il avait confiance en cet homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Il ne pourrait l'expliquer mais cet homme semblait avoir le don d'arrêter le temps et de le plonger dans un doux songe dont il n'aurait jamais à se réveiller. Après avoir caressé l'âme, il voulait sentir la peau, envie de laisser ses doigts courir sur la joue pâle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et avec hésitation, ils rapprochèrent lentement leur visage.

Il ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de l'autre caressèrent les siennes. Juste un souffle, un alizée qui vous fait frissonner... juste pour sceller cette promesse qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de formuler.

**shiawase no imi o hajimete shiru no deshou**

_Pour la première fois, ils vont apprendre le véritable Bonheur._

Il osa à peine le toucher, par peur de le blesser. Ses gestes se firent peu à peu plus appuyés. Lentement, il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres tremblantes de son ange brun. Sa supplique fut comprise et doucement sa langue partit à la recherche de sa compagne, entâmant une danse millénaire.

Il aurait tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête et qu'il puisse ainsi à jamais savourer le goût exquis de ces lèvres...

**sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari**

_Sans interrompre la mélodie, en cet après-midi._

Se dégageant à peine de l'étreinte amoureuse du jeune homme, Harry le prit par la main et le mena jusqu'au lit. Il s'y allongea, entraînant le blond avec lui. Le baiser reprit, plus fougueux, plus possessif. Les mains se joignèrent aux caresses, dévoilant peu à peu les peaux, l'une blanche comme la Lune, l'autre dorée par le Soleil. Ils n'étaient que contrastes et pourtant ils se complètaient. Ils n'étaient que contraire et pourtant fait l'un pour l'autre. Chaque courbe d'un corps épousait parfaitement chaque délié de l'autre, se mouvant en parfaite harmonie.

**mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari**

_Deux amants s'éveillent pour ne faire qu'un._

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, avec amour et tendresse. Pas de geste brusque, juste une symphonie de caresses et de gémissements. Des larmes de bonheur roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme brun quand l'autre s'unit à lui. Etroitement entrelacé, Il le fit sien. Il marqua son corps et son âme de son empreinte, à jamais.

**shiawase no imi o hajimete shiru no deshou**

_Pour la première fois, ils vont apprendre le véritable bonheur._

Une puissante onde de magie ébranla le monde sorcier quand un orgasme d'une intensité presque insoutenable les emporta. Une faible lueur bleutée enveloppa les corps fatigués de deux amants, symbole d'amour et d'espoir. Ils ne la virent pas, leurs esprits et leurs corps encore perdus dans les limbes du plaisir exstatique.

**tsureteitte**

_Emmène-moi._

Draco eut soudain le besoin oppressant de quitter cet endroit trop sombre pour leurs sentiments trop purs. Il songea que l'établissement devait être protéger et qu'il n'aurait pas la puissance nécessaire pour faire transplâner deux corps au travers du bouclier magique.

Il sentit alors un flux de magie s'insinuer en lui. Le jeune homme entre ses bras lui offrait ce qui lui manquait sans qu'il n'est eu à dire quoi que ce fut. Il avait vraiment trouvé un être exeptionnel.

Il l'emmena loin de tout cette débauche, loin de tout, prêt à la protéger de sa vie...

Une femme sourit. Le Fils de la Lune venait de rencontrer le Fils du Soleil. Ils avaient peut-être encore une chance de vaincre les Ténèbres qui menaçait d'engloutir leur monde...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai pas m'empêché de glisser un prophétie la dedans alors que ce n'était pas du tout mon idée au départ.

Le rythme sera peut-être un peu plus vif à partir de maintenant parce que je ne suis pas sûr de trouver des mélodies qui conviendrait à la suite de l'histoire. Je vais quand même essayer... Donc l'attente risque d'être un peu longue. Gomen ne!


	5. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


End file.
